Noche Buena para los dos
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Una sorpresa habra en esta Navidad para las familias de los dos súper mejores amigos.


-Hijo, guarda esto en aquella maleta por favor –pidió mi madre.

-Eh… claro –tomé los pantalones doblados pertenecientes a mi padre y los guardé curioso en la maleta que parecía a punto de explotar de tanta ropa que lo llenaba.

-Mamá, recuerda que yo la pasaré con mi amiga –pronunció la odiosa de mi hermana apareciendo detrás del árbol navideño.

-Esta bien, hija. Pero ¿estas segura que no quieres ir con nosotros?

-Será divertido –agregó mi padre con una sonrisa de entusiasmo- una gran casa de invierno en Denver para las familias Broflovski y Marsh.

-No, estaré bien.

-¿Qué?

¿Una casa de invierno en Denver? ¿Con la familia de Kyle? Esperen a mi nadie me ha comentado nada.

-¿No le contaste a Stan? –preguntó mi madre un poco preocupada al desinteresado de Randy.

-Hijo, ¿no lo encuentras genial? ¡Pasarás la navidad con tu mejor amigo! –yo debiese de estar así de emocionado.

-Pero,… ¿ah?

Todo era tan pronto… Sólo faltaban tres días para Noche Buena, o mejor dicho; faltaban tres noches para Noche Buena y recién ahora sé que la pasaré junto a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. No me molesta en absoluto, es mas, me siento muy feliz con aquella noticia; pero… hay otro sentimiento que aún no puedo entender, ¿qué será?

-Dios, Randy. Pensé que ya se lo habías contado, no debe tener nada preparado –giró su mirada hacia mí- hijo, ordena tus cosas sólo para tres días, o cuatro; depende de cómo quede tu padre después de Navidad.

Suponiendo que mi padre puede llegar a tomarse cinco botellas de cerveza en una noche y pues… en realidad ya ni quiero pensar en lo que podría hacer, de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa…

-Será mejor que empaque para cuatro días –luego de decir eso me dirigí a mi habitación.

Guardé primero que todo mi ropa interior, luego la ropa que usaría en esos cuatro días y finalmente mi consola y unos cuantos juegos que pretendía usar con Kyle allá. Guardé el Ipod en uno de mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Al terminar de guardar las cosas cerré mi maleta, entonces fue cuando escuché sonar mi teléfono celular anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Rápidamente me acerqué y revisé el mensaje, era de Kyle.

"Stan, no me contaste que pasaríamos juntos la navidad :I"

Al parecer ni a mi mejor amigo se lo comentaron. Me apuré en contestarle.

"Yo tampoco tenía idea. Me acaban de avisar. ¿Nos vamos hoy día?"

"¿A ti tampoco te lo dijeron? Al parecer sí, mi padre ya encendió el auto…"

Escuché el motor del auto de mi padre encenderse junto a unos gritos de mi padre clamando que nos apuráramos.

"Nos vemos allá, Ky"

Fue lo último que respondí a mi mejor amigo por mensaje. Tomé mi maleta y la lleve al carro. Mi hermana ya se encontraba dentro con un semblante de fastidio, mi madre aún se encontraba en casa revisando las cosas y mi padre se encontraba acomodando mi maleta junto con las demás. Entré al auto con algo de miedo al estar junto a mi fastidiosa hermana, luego de eso encedí la radio para no aburrirme ya que no hacía más que escuchar como mi hermana tecleaba a sus amigas por teléfono. ¿Acaso no se le acababa el saldo? Bueno, sólo debía esperar a que paráramos frente de la casa de su amiga y sería "libre" de alguna forma. Después de unos minutos mi madre abordó el auto junto con mi padre.

-Todo esta asegurado –dijo mi madre con menos preocupación y mucha mas calma.

-Relajate Sharon, son sólo tres días. Además, abuelo estará en casa de vez en cuando ¿qué mal podría pasar? –pero antes de que mi madre respondiera tan obvia pregunta con un "Abuelo podría llegar a matarse mientras nos encontramos fuera", mi padre subió al más alto volumen la radio.

Pasamos a dejar a mi agresora de la infancia, y finalmente comenzamos el viaje a Denver. En transcurso del camino me dedique a apreciar como los mismos aburrido árboles aparecían uno tras otro, todos cubiertos de nieve, hasta finalmente llegar.

-Familia, llegamos –frenó estacionándose junto al auto perteneciente a los Broflovski.

"Kyle, ya llegó", pensé un poco sorprendido.

Mi padre salió del auto abriendo la parte de atrás del auto en onde se encontraban las maletas. Poco a poco nos fue pasando las maletas correspondientes y llevandolas a casa, o mejor dicho, cabaña. Cerró el auto con llave, por supuesto. Al entrar a casa observamos como la familia de Kyle, a excepción del susodicho, decoraban el interior de la casa.

-¡Hola Gerald! –saludó amigablemente mi padre al padre de mi mejor amigo en el mundo- ¡Hola Sheila! –prosiguió a saludar a la madre de Kyle.

-Geralds, Sheila. ¿Cómo están? –se apuntó a saludar mi madre a los padres de mi pelirrojo amigo.

Yo al igual que mis padres los saludé a todos, pero no de Kyle ya que él no se encontraba en la sala.

-Ike, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-Está arriba –indicando con su dedo índice por donde debía ir: un pasillo vacío que llevaba hacia unas escaleras.

Me encaminé hacia donde se suponía que debía estar mi mejor amigo, pero cuando llegué me di cuenta de que había cuatro puertas. Comencé a abrir una tras otras hasta que en la penúltima encontré a Kyle tirado en una de las dos camas que habían en la habitación con adornos navideños en una de sus manos y esparcidos por toda la cama.

-Kyle –musité suavemente pero no contestó.

Me acerqué con cuidado, no quería hacerlo despertar de manera brusca; además, se veía como todo un ángel caído del cielo, era hermoso. Me senté junto a él y acaricié su rizada cabellera que tanto amaba. Sí, debo admitírselos a veces pienso en violarme a Kyle de lo lindo y tierna que es; pero eso no significa que me guste. Son sólo impulsos de cualquier chico de mi edad y más si tiene a un súper mejor amigo con contextura femenina. Sí, a veces siento como si estuviera enamorado de mi amigo pelirrojo, pero no, no soy marica; o eso quiero pensar.

-Stan –la dulce voz de mi amigo se escuchó en un susurro.

Mi mirada se topo con la suya, sus ojos verdes eran preciosos, realmente hermosos. Su mano tomó la mía regalándome una sonrisa de esas tiernas que sólo puedes ver en películas.

-Al fin despiertas, amigo. ¿Te cansaste tan rápido?

-Ni te imaginas. Todo lo que ves adornado en esta casa el 60 % de todo eso, lo hice yo –sus ojos mostraban cansancio cerrándose nuevamente seguido de un suspiro.

-Oh, tus padres sí que se aprovechan de ti.

-Ni me lo digas –continué acariciando sus tiernos cabellos rizados que caían sobre su frente- Te quiero Stan –susurró con delicia, al parecer le agradaban mis caricias.

-Yo también Kyle –y al ver como aquel pelirrojo durmiente dejaba de hablar, no pude evitar que unos enormes impulsos de abrazarlo comenzaran a surgir en mi cuerpo.

Pero debía controlarse, si hacía eso estaba poniendo en riesgo mi sexualidad, de que Kyle comenzara a dudar y porque luego me tuviera miedo. ¿Pero acaso los amigos no lo hacen? En verdad sí, aunque sea para bromear. Pero nosotros NUNCA lo hicimos, y si fue así fue cuando eramos pequeños, ahora somos mayores tenemos quince, eso es bastante ¿no? Entonces mi padre gritó.

-¡Stan, Kyle! ¡Bajen ahora mismo! –sus gritos llegaron de manera clara a nuestros oídos.

-¿Qué carajo? –y los dos partimos corriendo hacia donde debía de encontrarse mi padre.

-Chicos, nosotros iremos a hacer compras navideñas. Esas que todos hacen a última hora siempre –anunció Randy junto a una sonrisa ansiosa.

-Así que los dejemos un par de horas solo –prosiguió el padre de Kyle.

-O más, dependiendo de las ofertas y lo llena que este la tienda –siguió mi madre.

-Kyle, cariño, recuerda que debes hacer galletas como te enseñé la otra vez. Nos llevaremos a Ike para que no se meta en la cocina y nos ayude con las compras –terminó la señora Broflovski.

Y terminando su dialogo, los cuatro adultos junto con el pequeño hermano de mi amigo se fueron. Entonces, como retomando la conciencia, me acordé de algo bastante importante: Kyle era judío. No es que lo estuviera discriminándolo ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que… los judíos no celebran navidad. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Por qué Kyle y su familia estarían celebrando navidad?

-Kyle, ¿por qué celebras navidad?

-¿Uh? –se dio vuelta mostrándome lo adorable que se veía usando un delantal de cocina sin ushanka y una traba color celestino para sostener sus rebeldes cabellos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, se veía bastante bien llegaba casi a parecer una linda chica. Sacudí unas cuantas veces mi cabeza intentando quitar esas raras ideas de mi cabeza e intentando verlo como la persona que era: su súper mejor amigo.

-Es que… tú nunca celebraste Navidad, osea tú celebras Hanukkah.

-Ah… eso –se aclaró un poco la garganta- Bueno, mi madre dijo que aunque sea una vez en la vida quería experimentar que era celebrar la Navidad. Habló con tus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de pasarlo juntos. Y ahora me vez aquí cocinando galletitas de jengibre –dijo entretanto preparaba la masa con la cuál haría las galletitas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿En serio?

-Claro, estamos solos. Y yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que…

-Te estaría muy agradecido –me sonrió al fin dirigiéndome la mirada.

Comenzamos a cocinar según la receta escrita en un papel que tenía Kyle. Estaba bastante arrugado. Entretanto cocinábamos jugábamos un poco con la masa que sobraba o no servía. Y cuando llegó el momento en que debíamos esperar a que las galletas se hornearan. Nos quedamos mirando el horno. Me divertí bastante con Kyle, que mal que haya durado tan poquito.

-Gracias por ayudarme –sonrió dulcemente- logramos hacer muchas.

-Cincuenta y ocho galletas –le corregí con algo de cansancio.

-Exacto –me contempló un par de minutos más y luego giró su mirada-creo que esta será la mejor Navidad de mi vida.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Porque estoy contigo –y al terminar de decir eso un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas y claramente por las mías también.

Las galletas poco a poco se veían tostadas, pero aún sin terminar de cocerse. Entonces, inconcientemente abracé a Kyle por detrás rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y posando mi rostro sobre su hombro.

-S-Stan, ¿qué haces? –preguntó notoriamente nervioso.

-Estoy contigo –susurré a su oído, y fue cuando el horno sonó avisando que las galletas están listas.

Tuve que soltar a Kyle para que las sacara sin dificultad aunque aún quería seguir abrazándolo. Habían pasado ya una hora y media, y si no tardaban teníamos media hora más para estar a solas.

-Y… ¿qué le pediste a Santa? –me preguntó Kyle rompiendo el silencio que se había formado hace un rato.

-Un juego para mi consola X-BOX, ¿y tú?

-Pues… no creo que lo vaya a obtener, es bastante difícil.

Ya habíamos terminado todo, las galletitas recién horneadas se encontraban reposando en la mesa para que se enfriaran.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

Se quedó callado un momento al igual que yo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron nuevamente. No soportaba pensar que cada vez que sus mejillas tomaban ese tono carmín se veía demasiado adorable.

-No creo que sea algo imposible –intenté animarlo pero su rostro aún mostraba signos de negación.

-Pues, yo creo que llegaría a ser imposible.

-¿Pero qué es? –insistí.

Lo sé, soy bastante terco. Pero con las cosas que en verdad me importan. Si se trataba de Kyle, ¿cómo no me iba a importar?

-Prefiero qu lo sepas el día de Navidad, ¿sí?

Asentí decepcionado. Bueno, de todas formas no faltaba tanto para Navidad.

Después de eso llamó mi padre anunciando que ya venían y dándome como excusa que habían muchas cosas buenas y por eso habían salido más temprano. Al llegar nuestros padres con Ike nos mandaron a decorar las piezas mientras que nuestras madres horneaban más galletas y pasteles, y nuestros padres decoraban fuera de la casa. Esto nos llevó unos dos días sumando en el cuál habíamos empezado. Fue un trabajo arduo pero valió la pena, además de que mi padre tomó muchas fotos para "recordar el momento", también como el "antes y después". Ya era veinticuatro y ya teniamos todo listo, eran las 6.35pm. Kyle y yo jugabamos X-BOX en nuestro cuarto, en eso entró la señora Broflovski.

-Chicos, Ike se orinó en su cama anoche y… necesitamos que nos preste una de sus camas, por favor –pidió mirando especialmente a Kyle.

-Esta bien, mamá. Puedes llevarte mi cama –respondió con un suspiro el pelirrojo.

Agradecido se despidió de nosotros. Luego de un breve rato Kyle habló.

-Stan, no te molesta si…

-¿Si duermes conmigo? No, calro que no. Me encanta la idea –sonreía mientras hacía paliza al personaje de Kyle por el monitor.

-Oh, gracias.

Sin darnos cuenta la hora pasó mucho más rápido que nosotros contando nuestro puntaje. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y mi padre nos llamaba para que fueramos a la cena familiar de Noche Buena. Escuchamos villancicos y comimos galletitas preparadas por nuestras madres, eran una delicia. Al parecer aún no ibamos a cenar, nos anticiparon la hora. Entonces ví como le susurraba la madre de Kyle a su hijo algunas cosas mientras le entregaba un cesto bien arreglado con un listón rojo que al parecer llevaba otro tipo de galletas. En cuanto Kyle giró hacia donde me encontraba me apuré en desviar la mirada hacia el árbol navideño que bien navideño ya se encontraba.

-Stan –me entrgó la cesta anteriormente entrgada por su madre- Feliz Navidad –dijo un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? –asintió, y enseguida probé uno- están deliciosas. Gracias –le sonreí.

-De nada –me devolvió la sonrisa de una manera más dulce.

-Pero yo no tengo un regalo para ti… -le conté decepcionado de mí mismo.

-No te preocupes, no me importa.

-¡Espera! –en ese momento se me ocurrió algo riesgoso pero debía intentarlo.

Tomé la mano de Kyle seguido del muerdago que mi padre guardaba para usarlo con mi madre. Lo llevé hasta la sala siguiente y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones, y luego tomé una de sus manos acariciándola con dulzura sin dejar de contemplar sus preciosas orbes verdes.

-Kyle, te amo –enseguida me ruboricé pero intnté resistirme.

-Yo también Stan –me sonrió amigable.

-No de esa forma, Kyle.

-¿Uh?

-Te amo más que como a mi mejor amigo, más que como a un hermano.

En seguida las dulces mejillas de Kyle se tornaron a un color mas rojo que el de tomate, mientras que yo solo imitaba su misma expresión de sorpresa.

-Y-Yo también, S-Stan… -lo dijo casi en un tono inaudible e intentó ocultar su cara que estaba más roja que la de un tomate.

Levanté el muerdago sosteniéndolo encima y entre nosotros.

-¿Se lo quitaste a tu padre? –preguntó divertido.

-Oh yeah –contesté al mismo tiempo que asentía.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos sucintos segundos esperando la acción del otro. Kyle intentó adelantarseme inclinando su cabeza pero en ese mismo instante acorté nuestras disctancias besandolo de la forma más tierna que podía mostrar.

Primeramente decidí saborear cada segundo. Los labios de Kyle eran suaves y tibios, no como el resto de su cuerpo que estaba totalmente frío y rígido. Sostuve con una de mis manos las manos de Kyle que no hacían más que apoyarse en mi chaqueta, mientars que con la otra sostenía la sonrojada mejilla de mi amigo. Pasado unos pocos segundos logré saborear los labios del chico que empecé a amar aquel día, eran dulces como el sabor de las frutillas sin la necesidad de echarles azúcar. Entonces llegó el momento de perder el aliento. Nos separamos un momento para recuperar lo perdido y contemplar a quién nos había robado el corazón.

-Stan, mi regalo de Navidad llegó antes de lo esperado.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué era?

-Tu amor.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo pero ya estábamos como un tomate. ¿Realmente me quería tanto? Pero, al carajo. Soy feliz, demasiado feliz.

-It's a perfect day… -canté.

-… in this quiet Mountain Town –completó mi querido pelirrojo.

En eso llegó la madre de Kyle, se quedó un poco atonita en la escena que nos veía pero luego decidió hablar.

-Chicos, a cenar –nos dijo haciendo un gesto para que la siguieramos.

-E-Enseguida mamá –contestó Kyle arrastrándome con él.

Caminamos hasta la sala en donde cenaríamos. Nos sentamos, donde ya todos se encontraban esperándonos para almorzar como familia y comenzó el brindis.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Jesús! –brindamos con gran alegría.

Reímos y celebramos. Y cuando se formo un breve silencio la señora Sheila Broflovski habló.

-¿Sabían que Stan y Kyle son novios?

-¿En serio? Siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

-Yo también. Wendy nunca fue de su tipo –agregó mi madre.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Stan –respondió mi padre.

Me quedé sorprendido ante las reacciones de todos. Me sentí feliz, no se lo habían tomado mal como otros padres, pero supongo que la magia navideña logró todo esto. No podía sentirme más agradecido.

-Gracias papá y famialia –dimos otro brindis y continuamos festejando la mejor navidad de mi vida.

**Perdón el atraso Dx.**


End file.
